Don't ever go
by SoraBFR
Summary: Tras la dura batalla en Ennies Lobby, Robin por fin pudo cumplir el deseo que nunca antes le fue permitido: Vivir. ¿Tendrá otros planes tras volver con sus camaradas?


¡Buenas! Cuánto tiempo sin publicar nada por estos lares ^^ este fanfic ha estado demasiado tiempo en mi cabeza, pero hace un mes que empecé las clases y me absorben por completo xD , es cortito y espero que os guste. ****

**Don't ever go******

  
>La noche cubría con su oscuridad el mar azul, atrapando con ella el nuevo Sunny, que yacía inmóvil bajo las aguas del Grand Line; la cubierta del barco estaría desierta, de no ser por la arqueóloga, que, tras la batalla de tratar de recuperarla en Ennies Lobby, no quería dormir, si no, disfrutar de esa inmensa tranquilidad que se respiraba aquella noche.<br>La suave brisa mecía sus cabellos de color azabache, había sido una pelea dura, tanto para ella como para sus compañeros, por lo que, lógicamente, debería descansar, pero prefería pensar, ahora que había decidido vivir, ahora que se le había permitido ese deseo, no iba a desperdiciarlo en dormir, se sentía libre, y quería seguir sintiéndolo un poco más.  
>Toda esa tranquilidad acabó por envolver a Zoro, cuando salió a la cubierta para hacer su turno de guardia esa noche, se sorprendió de encontrar a Robin allí, apoyada en la pared del barco, más su rostro no mostró para nada sorpresa, se quedó de pie, observándola, ahora se sentía tranquilo, bastante fue soportar perder a uno de los suyos, como para permitir que se marchara otra persona, pero no era cualquier persona, al menos no para el espadachín.<br>Robin se percató de que Zoro se encontraba en cubierta algo alejado de ella, pero no se movió, seguía mirando las estrellas que brillaban sobre sus cabezas, el espadachín optó por caminar hacia la arqueóloga, adoptando su misma postura, el rostro de Robin no cambió, sonreía mientras miraba el cielo, pero de alguna forma, ahora se sentía mejor.

- ¿No te dijo Chopper que descansaras? – preguntó Zoro, aún con la mirada fija al cielo, sin saber porqué lo hizo, es más, ni si quiera fue consciente de en qué momento abrió la boca.  
>- Tu también tienes órdenes que cumplir, espadachín– respondió Robin con su usual sonrisa.<p>

_Espadachín_, esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Zoro ¿a partir de qué momento le molestaba ser apodado así? Desde que se conocieron siempre se había referido a él de esa forma, es más, incluso a los demás también se dirigía a ellos por el cargo que desempeñaban en el barco; pero, por una vez quería que tan sólo le llamara por su nombre.

- Gracias. – agradeció la arqueóloga.  
>Esa palabra a Zoro le pilló con la guardia baja, ¿Qué se supone que le estaba agradeciendo? Zoro sólo supo mostrar su sorpresa girando su rostro para mirar a Robin.<p>

- No os lo he puesto fácil a ninguno – reconoció ella, refiriéndose a su última batalla.  
>- Nadie te lo reprocha – respondió él, esta vez con la mirada en el suelo, a lo que la arqueóloga respondió asintiendo levemente.<br>Zoro suspiró, dejó de apoyarse en la pared para situarse frente a Robin.  
>- ¿Qué te llevó a hacerlo? – inquirió el peli verde.<br>- Sentía que tenía que hacerlo, vosotros me aceptasteis y quería devolveros el favor. – se sinceró la arqueóloga; Zoro se limitó a fruncir el ceño y, al igual que él, la morena también se separó de la pared, con ademán de marcharse, pero el brazo derecho de Zoro se apoyó de un golpe en la pared, impidiendo el paso a Robin.  
>- ¿Sucede algo, espadachín? – preguntó ella.<p>

_Otra vez esa palabra._

- Para empezar, - dijo Zoro acercándose al rostro de Robin inconscientemente – llámame por mi nombre – dijo él serio. – Y para seguir, nosotros hacemos lo que hacemos porque queremos, nadie tiene que devolvernos nada.

Esas palabras pueden parecer algo rudas, pero en ellas se mostraba claramente la preocupación de Zoro por sus amigos, ahora dirigida hacia la mujer, en la que en un principio, desconfiaba.

La arqueóloga se limitó a sonreír, pero no era su sonrisa de siempre acompañada de provocación, casi siempre dirigidas hacia el peli verde, esta sonrisa mostraba sinceridad.

Sinceridad, el espadachín al ver esa sonrisa sintió que debería hacer lo mismo con lo que sentía hacia la morena, al pensarlo sólo consiguió que su corazón empezase a latir más rápidamente, en momentos como esos se sentía débil, pero él se convencía de que no lo hacía por orgullo.

Ahí estaban los dos, una frente a otro, espadachín y arqueóloga, compañero y compañera, pero estos últimos términos ambos ansiaban por dejarlos atrás de una vez por todas; debido a la inconsciencia de Zoro, se encontraban más cerca de lo que ahora mismo al peli verde le gustaría estar, ¿debería poner distancia entre ellos?

En cambio Robin no se lo pensó demasiado, algo raro en ella; con movimientos rápidos entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del espadachín, para después, posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue inesperado, aunque intenso, así es como se podría describir la situación, Zoro no se inmutó ante la acción de Robin, pero cuando el beso finalizó la morena de separó de él, aún con los brazos alrededor del cuello del espadachín, pero éste no se iba a quedar atrás, con su cuerpo echó a Robin hacia la pared de madera, obligando a Robin a apoyar su espalda; los firmes brazos de Zoro rodearon su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo, cualquiera diría que el peli verde aprisionaba a la arqueóloga, pero no era así como se sentía ella, se sentía protegida.

Este era el deseo de Robin, vivir, en la última aventura había demostrado más que valor hacia sus amigos, quería protegerlos.

- Gracias… Zoro.

Se fue una vez de su lado, pero ahora, esta vez, no permitiría _dejarla marchar_.

** FIN**

  
>_<strong><strong>

Últimamente se me ocurren muchos fanfics sobre esta pareja, no sé que tienen, pero cuando se trata de ellos dos me hacen mucha gracia xD

¡Gracias por leer!

REVIEWS!


End file.
